Toasted nuts have become quite popular and are recommended in many recipes for baked goods, salads, and other foods. At present the recommended way to toast nuts at home is to place them on a baking sheet in the oven or toast them on a stove top pan. Both processes involve warm up time (preheating the oven or warming the pan, respectively) and the use of a cooking sheet or pan; furthermore, because the nuts must be monitored until they are done, burning during toasting is a common complaint. For these reasons nut toasting is generally not done for quick meals, such as breakfast, or for individual meals where the quantity of nuts is small and the time and effort to toast small amounts is seen as prohibitive.